Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to web events, and more particularly to systems and methods for integrating audio communication in a live web event.
Background Art
Using the Internet to distribute videos is becoming increasingly prevalent. For example, YouTube allows a distributor to embed pre-recorded videos within a webpage. Typically, the pre-recorded videos are embedded by inserting a piece of code for each video. The code will provide a link to the video when activated.
In alternative embodiments, the distributor may upload pre-recorded videos to a content provider. The content provider may then provide a list of the uploaded pre-recorded videos on an associated website. Viewers may then access the pre-recorded videos via the associated website.
Furthermore, web conferencing and presentations are also increasing in popularity. Typically, participants will schedule a conference or presentation time. At the predetermined time, the participants will access a particular website or link. Subsequently, one or more of the presenters will then present or moderate the conference. Typically, these conferences are not recorded for playback and users can only listen, but not provide input.
In further conferencing embodiments, a telephone conference may be utilized. Typically, participants will schedule the telephone conference and set up a conference bridge. At the predetermined time, the participants will call into the phone bridge and have a discussion. Disadvantageously, telephone conference may have audio latency issues and audio signals tend to be monoaural since a telephone device is, itself, monoaural.
As such, web conferences and telephone conferences have traditionally been used as two distinct and separate forms of conferencing. Recently, conferences have been used whereby a web browser is used to share visuals, such as slides, and participants use conference phones to chat via a separate phone line. Disadvantageous, these conferences require all participants to be connected via a telephone.